The Hobbit Prince
by yaoigirl22
Summary: It has always been just him and his Mother, Bilbo and Belladonna, but with his mother's passing comes an old family friend who is looking for someone to share an adventure with, suddenly Bilbo finds himself traveling with a Company of Dwarves to reclaim a lost home, a home that connects to a past that Bilbo didn't know he had, and maybe the stories his mother had told him were true
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters fromThe Hobbit in both book and movie. Everything belongs to the J.R.R. Tolkien, who's a bit of an evil man for giving the ending that he did lol!**_

_**Warnings: Slash!**_

_**Much of this dialogue is taken from the movie (with a few additions from yours truely), also can any of you guess some of the tells that a mentioned by the story-teller? Also this is a AU!**_

* * *

**The Hobbit Prince **

**Prologue: Come For A Story? **

_**Ah, hello there!**_

_**Have you come for a story? Well then, come sit, tea? Here you go, now then what story would you like to hear? Hmm….how about the story of a lost princess that has magical golden hair locked away in a tower, freed and taken on an adventure by a mysterious but kind thief? No? Alright, what about the tale of a Beauty that tames a Beast...Not your fancy aye, hmmm…how does the tale of a little mouse who gets separated from his family and looks for them in the new world, befriending a large silly cat along the way? Or perhaps you would like to hear of an Evil King, a magical pig, and a black cauldron...dull huh. **_

_**You my young friend, are a very hard person to entertain haha, now let's see…there is one story I'm sure you'll enjoy, but first tell me this, do you know what a Hobbit is? You don't?!Goodness, what are they teaching youngsters nowadays, why I have half a mind to—what's that...Oh yes a Hobbit.**_

_**Well, a Hobbit is a small creature hardly the size of Men, and half the size of Dwarves, they prefer gardening then adventuring (well some do, but I'll get to that later), rather have afternoon tea then deal with anything not proper of a Hobbit, and yet for some reason, the greatest adventures always begins with a Hobbit….**_

Middle-earth is full of many races, but only four will I speak of, there are the Elves, the oldest race, immortal and unearthly beautiful. They are keepers of knowledge, healing, and much wisdom; there is the race of Men, who unlike the Elves are mortals. They do much good as they do much evil; many say that they are mysterious as the wizards themselves.

Which leads me to our next group, the Wizards, though that is what the other races call them, no their real name is just a mysterious as they. Not much is known about this race of five, mostly because not much is given, the only thing anyone knows is that they help the people of Middle-earth when they are needed. Dwarves are the craftsmen of Middle-earth, who were unequal in their skills, as well as their stubbornness and lust for treasure, though that does not mean they are bad.

Finally, we come to our last important race of Middle-earth (not to say the others were less then important), the Hobbits, who I already told you about, and now I will tell you another tale, a tale that Middle-earth still speaks of today.

In a land far away to the East, the like of which you would not find in the world today, there was a city called Dale, its markets known far and wide, bounties of the finest, peaceful and prosperous, for this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth, Erebor.

Stronghold of Thrain, King under the mountain, mightiest of the Dwarf lords.

Thrain ruled with utter surety, never doubted his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson.

Ah, what I would give to see Erebor, built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city is a legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, precious gems and stones picked from rock and great seams of gold running like rivers through stone.

As I said before, the skill of the dwarves was unequalled, fashioning objects with great beauty, out of diamonds, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever deep they dug in the dark and that is where they found it, the heart of the mountain.

The Arkenstone.

Thrain named it the King's Jewel, and took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine, All would pay homage to him, Dwarves from other lands, Men and even the great Elven king Thranduil, there was also one more who came to pay their respects and alliance to the great Dwarven King.

They came from the West, pulling along carts of the best Harvest, dressed in simple clothing and wore no shoes(though who could find shoes for such large feet), they were King Gerontinus Took, and Queen Adamanta Took, ruler of the Hobbits, and with them their eldest daughter Belladonna, barely just out of tween-hood.

Thrain, though he thought little of the Hobbits,accepted their allies, for he was a wise King, and knew that such an alliance with the Hobbits who's lands were always plentiful with food would help in the event should his people suffer from drought and hunger. Never was he to know that by doing this, his home and his people would be saved.

For years there was peace, but the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turn sour, and the watchful night were closed in. Thrain's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him.

It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north high the pines from the mountains creaked and cracked, creating high and dry wind. He was a fire drake, a Dragon from the North. Smaug had come. Such unwanted death was dealt that day, for this city of Men was nothing to Smaug, his eyes was on another prize.

For Dragons, covered gold was a dark and fierce desire.

Though the Dwarves fought bravely it was all for not.

Erebor was lost.

For a Dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives.

When Thranduil, who heard the call for help, arrived with his army, he took in the destruction made by the dragon….and turned away, for he would not risk the lives of his kin against the Dragon. No help came from the Elves that day. All hope had seem lost, and the Dwarves began to mourn for their homeland…then as though from Ilúvatar himself they appeared.

Dressed in armor, riding upon the backs of hybrids (who's parentage was that of wargs and wolves), and led by Belladonna, who took the crown after the passing of her parents and was now Queen, were the Hobbits.

Hobbits! Hardly the size of Men, half the size of Dwarves, known to prefer reading and gardening to anything remotely adventurous, had heard the call, had come to their aid.

The Dwarves of Erebor at seeing such a sight, felt their hope, courage and strength return to them, and together, with Prince Thorin and Belladonna leading, they took up arms and charged back into the mountain!

What a battle it was!

Long and hard, full of fire and death, but none on either side gave way, then something happen that many even today still speak of, Smaug had cornered the Hobbit Queen, his great mouth opened to devour her whole, but Belladonna showed no fear. Instead she swung her mighty hammer (which was bigger than a Dwarf and heavier then then heaviest stone, yet she carried and swung it about as though it weighted nothing more than a feather), and hit the Drake with great force, stunning the beast. Such actions allowed Thorin to deliver a killing blow to the Dragon's underbelly, the weakness of all Dragons.

His sword pierced through the skin and heart, killing Smaug.

Dwarves and Hobbit's cheered as the Mountain was reclaimed, songs of praises were sung for Prince Thorin and Queen Belladonna, celebrations were had and two Houses, Durin and Took, became the greatest of friends.

Their story of courage spread through the land, and many leaders of all kinds came to not only offer their alliances to the Hobbits but to help restore both what the mountain and the city had lost (even some Elves, though the Dwarves, especially Thorin were reluctant for their help).

Three years later, Belladonna had (who had been engaged at the time that the Dragon had attacked), became with child and a few months later the House of Durin arrived at the Home of the Queen and King Bungo(who's is a very important person in this tale), to give gifts and congratulations on their infant son.

But such peace and joy was not to last, for in a day of Fall on a moonless night, he came.

Azog the Defiler,a white Orc whose cruelty knew no bounds, and with his army of Orcs he attacked the House of Took and its people, the Hobbits taking by surprised fought back, but to little use. By the time helped arrived it was too late.

The land of the Hobbits was destroyed, homes burnt, many laid dead, and those that weren't were either taken as slaves by the Orcs or had fled. King Bungo's body had been found, and buried….

_**Oh! Will you look at the time, of you go then, what's that? What happened to the Queen and her son? I'll tell you tomorrow, now be off with you! I will not be scolded again because you were late for dinner.**_

* * *

_**Review Please! And don't forget about the mentioned stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who have read, reviewed, fav and alerted this story! I'm glad you liked the first part, here's the next chapter! Also congrats go to: HeidiFox, and jace340 for getting the stories mentioned in the first chapter right.**

**The Stories were: Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, An American Tale, The Black Cauldron (Was hopeing to stomp you guys with that last one lol!)**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**The Hobbit Prince **

**Chapter 1: Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, and the Unexpected Party.**

_**Ah! Hello!**_

_**Ready for more storytelling?...wonderful! Sit, tea? No? Alright, now where did I leave off? Oh yes, Azog and his Orcs had destroyed the House of Took, what's that? What happened to the Queen and her son? Oh yes, well no one knows, the bodies were never found among the dead. Some believe that they were taken as slaves by the Orcs, or had died in the wilderness. Only one, maybe two knows of what really happened that night, now enough of that for a moment and let me tell you of Bag End.**_

_**What's Bag End? Well, the story of Bag End is one of great romance.**_

_**A Hobbit by the name of Mr. Baggins fell in love with a beautiful and fiery Hobbit Lass, everything about her was improper of a Hobbit but he loved her so. Ah, the courting was one to remember, Mr. Baggins spared nothing in gaining this Lass's heart, showering her with bouquets of flowers, sweets of every kind and the best of meals (the meals were well received for the lass could not cook)! Days and months went by, and while the Lass happily received the gifts. when asked for her hand in marriage she refused. **_

_**Confused but not dishearten, Mr. Baggins made plans for one last gift, one more glorious gift to prove his love for his Hobbit Lass, if it didn't win his Lass's heart then he would give up. **_

_**With his own hands( and a bit of help from a large sum of gold) Mr. Baggins built a house underneath a hill in a place that years later would be called the Shire, a beautiful home, it was large and spacious just waiting to be filled with love and family. When the Lass saw the house, she wept, but they were not tears of sorrow but of joy, and when Mr. Baggins once more asked for her hand in marriage, she said…no….**_

"_**Why?" Mr. Baggins asked, heartbroken and confused. **_

"_**I am sorry my love" the Lass said, "I cannot marry you for I haven't be truthful, I'm not just a simple Hobbit Lass, I am a Princess from the West. My parents the King and Queen sent me into the world so that I may know it, and learn from it, in order to be a good Queen to my people when my time to rule has come. I am sorry for not telling." **_

_**Mr. Baggins was shocked, speechless even, and the Hobbit Lass feared that the silence was way of rejection for not being truthful, but Mr. Baggins surprised her when he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her with passion. **_

"_**I don't care if you were raised by Orcs" he said, "I would still love and continue loving you until my dying breathe" **_

_**The Lass was so happy she wept again!**_

_**The next day the two packed their things and headed to the kingdom in the West where they married and lived happily for many years. **_

_**And what happened to Bag End you ask, well it's still there waiting for Mr. Baggins and his Hobbit Lass to return.**_

_**Now my young friend, I have told you all that is needed to know, so let us begin. **_

_**In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole, filled with ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort…**_

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was like not like any Hobbit the Shire had seen, even though he enjoyed all the simple things normal Hobbits did and had, it nothing to hide his oddness from the simple folks of the Shire, for one he carried upon his person a knife of all things! He read books of other lands, of weapons of all kinds, and books of languages many knew nothing about. And sometimes he could be found sitting outside his house, little Hobbit children (who ignored their parents orders to stay away from "Mad" Baggins) sitting at his feet listening to him telling stories about adventures passed down to him by his late mother (who had been every bit strange and who the folks blamed for Bilbo's own strangeness) . As a child, he wouldn't play with the other children; no he was always off into the woods looking for Elves (his mother right behind for she was protective of her son), bringing home dirt and twigs. What was even stranger was there was no father to speak off, quite literally in fact for Bilbo's mother never spoke of him or any of her family really.

It made for many rumors; one such rumor was that Bilbo carried within him a long forgotten and unspoken blood, which was just silly as all rumors were.

Even so, it was because of such rumors that the Hobbits of the Shire were not surprised at what happened next.

A visitor came to Bag End.

This was no ordinary visitor, no indeed; this visitor had a tall pointed blue hat, a long grey cloak, a sliver scarf over which his long white beard hung down below his waist, and immense black boots. Who was this visitor you ask? Well it was no other then Gandalf the Grey! A wondering wizard who often stopped by the Shire, for he had a fondness for Hobbits, firing off fireworks and doing tricks for them, he was also a very good friend to Bilbo's mother, though Bilbo hardly remembers as much for he had been very young barely close to tween-hood when the wizard stopped visiting, an event that would explain what the Hobbit said next when the wizard approached him from where he sat for a smoke.

"Good morning" Bilbo said politely and with great suspicion remembering his mother's words.

"_Not ever stranger is a friend my little Bilbo" _

"What do you mean?" said Gandalf a bit of amusement in his tone, "do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning, whether I want it to or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"…All of them at once, I suppose" Bilbo answered a bit thrown off by such a response.

The wizard hummed softly gaze thoughtful, and making Bilbo just a tad uncomfortable , though what stopped his twitching fingers from drawing his concealed knife( hidden away in the back of his trousers) was a feeling of sudden familiarity towards this stranger.

"Can I help?" Bilbo finally asked.

"That remains to be seen" Gandalf said, "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

At the word "adventure" something inside Bilbo jumped, awoken with excitement, it wasn't a new feeling really, but a long forgotten one that had went to sleep the day his mother was buried.

"An…an adventure?" the Hobbit said, as the Baggins in him pushed back that long forgotten feeling, "now, I don't imagine anyone West of Bree would have much interest in adventures."

Bilbo then stood and made his way to his mailbox to gather his mail, such an action was mostly to get away from the stranger who's words had sparked something in him, "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." He then said, placing his pipe in his mouth before getting out letters that were sent to him "make you late for dinner."

He flipped through the envelopes making inquiring sounds, eyes glancing at the stranger who had yet to leave, gaze still thoughtful, finally having enough Bilbo headed up the steps to his door "Good morning" he said.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged in such a way by her son, as though I was selling buttons at the door" Gandalf murmured rather loudly to himself.

Bilbo paused on his steps, his mother? This stranger knew his mother? His mother who had been a hermit (though for her reasons, she never said), just as he was, even if he occasionally entertained the children.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo said turning back to the stranger.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said, "really, what would your mother think?"

"I'm sorry," Bilbo then said, "do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf" Gandalf said, voice strengthening with a bit of pride, said pride deflating at his next words "and Gandalf means... me."

"_Grandpa Gandalf?" _Bilbo thought in surprise, happiness swelling within him as suddenly he remembered a kind face, gentle hands, and fun tricks. Of stories that even his mother listened to…his mother, yes now he remembered his mother use to be so happy when Gandalf came by, her normally dull eyes would lit up at the sight of that pointed hat. Her laughter would always be bright and so full of joy as she watched fireworks dance in the sky, such sights were rare and so treasured.

Bilbo then remembered visits becoming less and less, his mother becoming more and more sad, and nothing he did could make her truly happy for long, until finally….

"You stopped coming" Bilbo finally said, "Mother missed you very much"

Gandalf sighed, his eyes full of sorrow, "Yes, and I regret it to this very day, though believe me Bilbo I tried to finish what kept me away for so long as quickly as I could"

And Bilbo believed him, truly he did for he remembered a kind face, gentle hands and fun tricks, that were not only for him.

"Yes, well" he then said with a bit of a sigh, pushing back the memories for just a moment, "I think she missed your fireworks a bit more, they were excellent fireworks they were"

Gandalf gave a small smile at that, frowning at the next words that came out the Hobbit's mouth, though the small tone of spite, he could not blame.

"Thought I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked a bit annoyed, the annoyance growing at the almost mocking laughter he got.

"Well, I'm pleased to know you at least remember something about me, even if it's mostly my fireworks." He then said with a sniff.

Neither said anything over the fact that he didn't mention his mother.

"Well, that's decided." Gandalf then said, "It'll be very good for you" Bilbo blinked when the wizard pointed at him "and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

It was then that Bilbo remembered the start of this conversation, the Adventure!

"Inform the who? What? No, no, no, wait." He said, climbing the rest of his steps, "we do not want any adventures _**here**_, thank you. Not today, n- I suggest you try Over hill or across The Water."

And really it was ridiculous of him to try and shoo the wizard away with his pipe in hand, but like the Hobbits of the Shire said, Bilbo was an odd one.

"Good morning" Bilbo finally said when the shooing didn't work, before going into his house and locking the door.

_**What's that? How did Bilbo's mother know Gandalf? Well how does anyone know anyone? Haha, now let's continue, where was—Ah! I remember now, after Gandalf left (though not before leaving a strange mark on the door) Bilbo forgot all about adventures and such (though he wouldn't forget Gandalf again) as he had other things to worry about, such as cleaning the house, doing the laundry and his knife needed sharping. **_

_**All things very important true.**_

_**But Bilbo should have kept his meeting with Gandalf at the front of his mind, if had he done that, he probably wouldn't have been surprised at what happened the next night. **_

Bilbo had just settled down for dinner, only to pause in squeezing lemon on his fish when his doorbell ranged.

"_Who could that be?" _he thought, as he got up making sure he had his knife securely on him, before going to the door.

Upon opening it, Bilbo stood there in surprise as he took in the mountain of a Dwarf.

"Dwalin" the Dwarf said, giving a bow at the waist, "at your service"

Bilbo meant to response in kind, truly he did, yet all that came out was a slight whimper, quickly he composed himself, the Baggins in him scolding him for being so rude to the rather terrifying guest, while another part, the forgotten one that had awoken at the sound of adventure was curious of this stranger. Then was the other side, the side that his mother nurtured so that her son would be safe (From what he mother never said), was as always suspicious of this Dwarf.

"Uh, Bilbo Baggins" he said, quickly tying his night robe when he realized it was opened, "at yours"

The Dwarf Dwalin grunted, and started making his way inside.

"Uh, D-Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked, stilling his twitching fingers that were inching towards his knife.

"No" Dwalin said pausing before continue on his trek of entering the Hobbit's home, "which way laddie" Dwalin then said, as he took of his coat. "Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked.

"Supper" Dwalin answered tossing his coat to the confused Hobbit, "he said there'd be food and lots of it"

"He... He said?" Bilbo called after the Dwarf who had disappeared down the hall "Who's said?" he then inquired to himself, before quickly closing his door, hanging up the coat and following the Dwarf.

He found the Dwarf in his kitchen already eating _**his **_food, Bilbo's three sides debated with themselves over what to do with this uninvited guest, one wanted to run to the pantry to get more food (Dwarves had very healthy appetites) the other wanted to watch and observe, while the third part wanted him to kick the Dwarf out of his house.

In the end Bilbo found himself sitting in a corner watching as Dwalin devoured his dinner.

"Very good, this." Dwalin said over a mouthful of fish, "anymore?"

"What" Bilbo blinked, "oh, yes" he then said when he looked around and spotted a plate of biscuits he made this afternoon, he paused in handing them over to steal a biscuit for himself (he was still hungry after all) before holding the plate out for the Dwarf, "help yourself".

The Hobbit in him cringed when the Dwarf stuffed the whole biscuit in his mouth, crumbs falling everywhere before working up the courage to actually speak with the Dwarf.

"Hmm" he said, leaning a little towards the Dwarf, "It's just that, um... that I wasn't expecting company."

His doorbell suddenly ringed.

"That'll be the door" Dwalin said.

Was it Bilbo's imagination or did the Dwarf's eyes seem a bit mischievous.

"_Probably just my imagination" _the Hobbit thought as he went to answer it, pausing at the sight of another Dwarf.

"Balin" the Dwarf said, giving a deep bow "at your service."

"Good evening" Bilbo said, his suspicious side flaring at the sight of another stranger.

"Yes, yes it is." Balin said looking at the night sky, before turning back "though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked, in hopes of getting some answers.

Sadly he would not get any for Dwalin had appeared and, what in the world is he doing to his jar!?

"Oh, haha! Evening, brother." Balin said, strolling over to the other Dwarf.

"By my beard" Dwalin said putting down the jar, "you're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter" Balin said.

Behind them Bilbo looked out his door, blinking at the sight of ponies gazing on his flowers before looking back at the two Dwarfs with a just plain bewildered expression. What in the world was going on!?

"And sharp enough for both of us." Balin said with a wink.

Both laughed as the place their arms on it each shoulders, Bilbo moved closer to the two, jumping and mouth opening in shock when the two head-butted each other.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Bilbo said finally finding his voice, "hate to interrupt, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.

_**I'm sorry, what was the question? Were the two Dwarves in the right house? Well of course they were, have you forgotten the strange sign Gandalf placed on Bilbo's door? Yes, good, now no more interrupting yes? So where did I stop at? Oh yes, Balin and Dwalin, brothers they were. Balin was the oldest, anyhow the two pay no attention to Bilbo who was so turned about he could do nothing but watched as the two found his pantry and proceeded to explore it, though after while he tried once again to talk to the Dwarves. **_

"Have you've eaten?"

"I did before I got here"

"It's not that I don't like visitors."

"What's this?"

"I like visitors as much as the next hobbit"

"I don't know. I think it's supposed to be cheese."

"But I do like to know them before they come visiting."

"It's gone blue"

"The thing is..."

"It's riddled with mold."

The thing is, I don't... I don't know either of you. "

Bilbo paused to watch his blue cheese go sailing by him, "not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I, um... but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

Both Dwalin and Balin turned to stare at him "Apology accepted." Balin finally said before turning back to his brother, "Oh, now fill it up, brother. Don't stint."

"Aye, aye"

Bilbo's doorbell ranged once again.

"_Oh gods, there's two of them" _Bilbo thought with a whine when he opened the door to find not one but _**two**_ Dwarves.

"Fili"

"And Kili"

"At your services" the two chorused both bowing.

When they straighten both had smiles on.

"You must be Mister Boggins" the one called Kili said.

"No" Bilbo said quickly, "you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." And he shut the door.

Or at least tried to shut the door.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili asked, and really Dwarves should not be able to make such eyes, it remained Bilbo to much a baby animals shivering in the cold.

"No one told us" Fili said.

"Can—No, nothing's been canceled." Bilbo then said, for nothing had begun for it to _**be **_canceled.

"That's a relief." Said Kili

And the two abruptly let themselves in.

"Careful with this" Fili then said, unstrapping his weapons and handing them to Bilbo, "I just had them sharpened"

The moment his eyes landed on the weapons, Bilbo was naming them in his head before he really thought about it, the side that had been long forgotten (Bilbo decided to call it the Adventurist side, seeing as how the word adventure awoken it), squealed happily at the sight of them.

"It's nice, this place. Did you build it yourself?" Kili asked, looking around.

"Well, uh, no. It's been in the family for years." Bilbo answered, holding still as more weapons were piled into his arms, the answer was true in a way, it's been his home for as long as he could remember, it was the rumors that made him doubt whether or not it was truly indeed a family home, for he felt there was some truth in them too hard to ignore as usual, despite the story his mother told of Mr. Baggins and his Hobbit Lass.

Kili suddenly started wiping his boots on his mother's dowry box, one of the few items that his mother treasured.

"That's my mother's dowry box. Can you please not do that!?" Bilbo scolded.

"Fili, Kili" Dwalin appeared taking hold of Kili, and leading him into the dining room, "come on, give us a hand"

"Mister Dwalin" Kili said with a big grin.

"Let's shove this in the hallway; otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said.

"Everyone?" asked Bilbo, arms still full of weapons as he followed Fili into the dining room, "how many more are there?"

Bilbo never got an answer (though he had long given up on expecting one) as for a fourth time, his door bell ranged.

"_That is it!" _he thought, temper getting the better of him along with the suspicion side of him taking hold (which he felt he should call his Mother's side, for she had been very protective of him and suspicious of everyone including those that lived in the Shire, though Bilbo know that hadn't been always), demanding he not only remove the unwanted guests in his home but to get rid of the ones at his door. Luckily, his Baggins side took over then, preventing him from doing anything more drastic then yelling.

"There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else!" he yelled, dumping the weapons down, as he made his way to the door, "there's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clunk-head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very poor taste!"

He opened the door and watched in surprise as Dwarves fell in a pile on his floor.

"Get off you big lump!" one of them groaned.

Pulling his eyes away from the sight, he looked to see Gandalf looking at the pile before meeting his eyes, and suddenly everything made sense.

"Gandalf" Bilbo said with slightly tiered and annoyed sigh.

_**I'm afraid I must stop here as it is time for you to go, don't worry I'll be here same time and place. Now off you go! **_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hobbit Prince **

**Chapter 2: Thorin Oakenshield.**

_**Hello my young friend! You're dressed nicely today…a party you say? Haha, just like Bilbo! Though I have a feeling that unlike Bilbo, you actually enjoyed the party you attended, what's that? Why would Bilbo not enjoy a party? Welllll, you see…..**_

Bilbo was in quite a state, everywhere he looked there was a Dwarf! And to make matters worse they taking all his food!

"Those are my plates. Excuse me, not my wine! Put that back, put that back. Not the jam, please. Excuse me, excuse me!"

And ignoring him as well, not only that but why were they all in his house!?

Then a rather large round Dwarf, Bombur if Bilbo remembered correctly, walked by carrying all his blocks of cheddar.

"A tad excessive, isn't it?" Bilbo said watching him go by, "have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife?" said a Dwarf with a fuzzy hat, Bofur the Hobbit remembers, "he eats it by the block."

Bilbo groaned, before going over to stop a Dwarf from taking a chair into the dining room, he and his mother had made that chair together, and Bilbo rather not have a Dwarf sitting on it and possibly breaking it, oh dear and what is that Dwarf doing!?

"That is a book, not a coaster... Put that map down!"

For a small moment the fretting that he felt was pushed back to make way for a feeling of babysitting small rambunctious children, that feeling disappeared and replaced with annoyance and slight anger when he saw the state of his pantry after the Dwarves finally settled down to eat.

"Bombur, catch!"

"Who wants an ale? There you go."

"Let's have another drink!"

"There you go."

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two..."

Silence then burp! Burp! Burrrrrppppp!

"Haha, I knew you had it in you!"

He ignored his mother's side that was screaming at him to get rid of these Dwarves _**now **_(and was it him or did that side felt less angry, now that he thought about it, his mother side had hesitated a bit at the sight of Balin when the Dwarf had arrived), instead he looked around the rest of his house, whimpering at the state of his kitchen and carpet, when he got to the bathroom his eyes widen in wonder and horror, before making a hasty retreat.

…_**.Haha, yes Dwarves are a rather lively bunch! Though at the moment Bilbo doesn't think so, after dinner, Bilbo decided it was probably best if he started cleaning up, if only to do something with his hands that were twitching for his knife….actually I think they were twitching to grab and throw the nearest object at each Dwarf head…why didn't he? Why because our friend Bilbo is a Baggins! And a Baggins doesn't throw objects…or knifes at their guests' heads unwelcomed or not!...Yes, Bilbo is a complicated fellow…..**_

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dish cloth." Bilbo said taking the cloth from the Dwarf, Nori.

"But it's full of holes" Bofur said from where he was leaning on the wall, a pint in hand.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet." Bilbo explained.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is, too. If you've got the balls for it" Bofur chuckled, causing Bilbo to sigh.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves." Bilbo then grumbled banging his head on the wall.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked when he entered the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo said in disbelief as he turned to the Wizard, "I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering," Gandalf chuckled when Bofur snatch a rope of sausage from Nori's shoulder and the two started a rather playful tug-of-war, "once you get used to them." The wizard then added.

"I don't want to get used to them." Bilbo said grabbing hold and dragging the wizard into the hall "look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod in the carpet, they-they've_** pillaged**_ the pantry... I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house."

"'Scuse me," said the Dwarf Ori, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate.

Bilbo's eyes then widen when all of sudden the Dwarf threw his plate, his mother's west farlin plates, his mother had found them in the market, Bilbo remembers her eyes widening, shimmering with unshed tears before she brought the whole set.

"_They hold very precious memories" _his mother had said when he asked about them.

She took great care of them, dusting and shining them every night, staring at them with distance eyes.

And these Dwarves were throwing them about as though they were toys.

"E-E-Excuse me, that's my mother's west farlin. It's over a hundred years old!"

No luck, and to make matter worse the others in the dining room were playing with his knifes.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo said.

"Oooh" Bofur said voice laced with amusement, "he says we'll blunt the knifes"

Then the Dwarves started to sing.

It was a playful and joyous tone despite the words, and careless regard of his dishes, and it made the adventures side of him want to join them, even his Baggins and Mother side had quieted down to listen, and when he squeezed through the bodies of Dwarves to see the damage to his dishes and saw them unharmed and arranged, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he stood surrounded by laughing Dwarves and Wizard.

The there was a knock on the door.

"He's here"

_**Who's here you ask? Well if you stop interrupting me you'll never find out! Now back to the story. **_

Bilbo followed Gandalf and the rest of the Dwarves to his front door, curious and dreading to see who was on the other side (no doubt another Dwarf).

"Gandalf" said a deep voice when the door opened, Bilbo felt himself shiver from where he stood behind Dwalin and Ori, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice."

"_Twice?"_ Bilbo thought, how in the world did he get lost? Bag Ends was perhaps the easiest place to find in the Shire, the other Dwarves had not problems finding their way here…perhaps it was darker then he thought.

"Wouldn't have found it at all" the voice continued, "had it not been for that mark on the door."

Mark. On. The. Door?

"Mark?" Bilbo said pushing himself through the bodies, "there's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." the Hobbit said, glaring at Gandalf.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf said as he closed the door and gave a rather sheepish smile, before introducing the thirteenth and finally Dwarf, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo turned to look at the other and something inside him just…froze.

Intense blue eyes were the first thing he noticed, dark and so…sad and angry, they remained him of his mother's eye, the next thing he noticed was the thick mane of black hair with sliver streaks, the Hobbit could barely make two braids, a black bread of course, all this surrounded a truly handsome face. He was bigger than Bilbo naturally, but the presence surrounding this being made him seem even bigger than Gandalf. It was an commanding air, a royal air.

This Dwarf was different.

Bilbo felt his face warm, and his heart started to flutter.

_**Hm.?...Love at first sight you say, wellllll…**_

Then the Dwarf, known as Thorin Oakenshield opened his mouth and spoke.

"So... this is the Hobbit." Thorin said, tone and smile mocking.

Bilbo blinked.

"Tell me, Mister Baggins," Thorin continued on, circling the Halfling, "have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know." Bilbo said with a bit of a cheeky grin, bouncing on his feet, he didn't mention that he was skilled with a knife and a rather special hammer, simply because the Dwarf didn't ask him. No, Thorin asked if his choice of weapon was a sword or an axe.

His mother had taught him the importance of words.

The Hobbit's grin faded when those intense eyes bore into him, "But I fail to see why that's relevant." He then said with a bit of nervousness.

"Thought as much." Thorin then said tone still mocking, "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The other Dwarves laughed before they followed their leader into the dining hall, Bilbo watched them go before looking curiously at Gandalf wondering what had happened, Gandalf merely sighed.

_**What's that?...Why was Thorin so rude to Bilbo? Yes, you would think having been friends with the great Hobbit Queen, he would be more respectful and kind towards our Bilbo wouldn't he, but you see that was years ago, and the Hobbits have changed. **_

_**After the great Hobbit kingdom fell at the hands of Azog, the surviving Hobbits made their homes in the lands of others, wanting nothing to do with adventures and such, they more engrossed in their gardens and simply life when before they wouldn't have minded an adventure ever once and while. They became suspicious of outsiders, and shunned anything that was not Hobbit like. **_

_**So when King Thrór called for the Hobbits' help in trying to win back Moria the ancient Dwarf kingdom that was taken from them by Azog the white Orc.**_

_**None came. **_

_**The Battle of Moria was fierce and bloody; King Thráin had been beheaded by the White Orc. Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, no one knew. The Dwarves were leaderless; defeat and death were upon them. **_

_**Then suddenly a young Dwarf prince faced down the pale Orc. **_

_**Thorin stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield, with it he was able to defeat the Orc, cutting of his hand. Their forces rallied, the Dwarves drove the Orcs back. Their enemy had been defeated! Yet there was no feast nor song that night for their death was beyond the count of grief, few had survived.**_

_**And the Dwarf Prince, who held high respect for the Hobbits, turned bitter for the race that turned their back on his people, on his family who had been nothing but loyal and a friend in their time of need.**_

_**He did not hate them as he did the Elves, and that was because of the memories he held of his dear friend the Hobbit Queen, but he no longer held high expectations for them, no longer expected great of them. **_

_**And that my friend is your answer….yes, perhaps it is a bit unfair for Thorin to judge Bilbo, but the Dwarf had lost so much, that I feel he is blinded, but I believe out dear friend Bilbo will help him see again….**_

After serving the Dwarf soup, Bilbo had planned to go and try to straighten up his home, but his curiosity got the best of them, especially when he heard the words quest.

"You're going on a quest?" the Hobbit asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have some more light." Gandalf said.

The Hobbit nodded and went to get more candles, his ears picking up the wizard's next words.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak."

"_The Lonely Mountain" _the Hobbit thought as he came back with a lit candle, his eyes locked onto the map followed the long pointy finger of the wizard as it moved west of the mountain and stopped at

"Ysadda" he found himself saying, surprised.

Oh, he had heard of that name before, his mother use to tell him stories of a great land over flowing with Harvest and the people who were kind and gentle, preferring the simply things but were great warriors when need be.

It was called Ysadda.

"_Is it real? Will we be able to see it one day?" _he would ask after his mother would finish the story and tuck him in.

"_No, it's merely a story" _she would say with a sad smile.

Yet, here it is, on a map, and the Dwarves were talking about going there and…wait beast?

"What beast?"

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur said, "airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals—"

Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said then a thought accorded to him, "wait, I thought Smaug was killed when he attacked Erebor and the City of Dale…is there something wrong?"

All of the Dwarves were staring at him.

"How do you know this?" Thorin asked, from what he knew, none of the current generation of Hobbits he had meet knew of that Battle fought long ago

"Stories" Bilbo answered, "my mother use to tell them to me when I was a child"

"Yes, well this Dragon is actually Smaug's son named after his father" Gandalf said, interrupting Thorin who's eyes had gone thoughtful and looked as though he was going to ask the Hobbit another question, "he came to Erebor in revenge and stole many of great things before hiding out in Kingdom of Ysadda, our Company here had plans to get it back, along with the Kingdom".

Ysadda was a kingdom? His mother never mentioned that, then again his mother always told him that it was just a story.

"The task was difficult enough before with an army behind us" Balin said, "but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

"Hey who you calling dim!"

"What did he say?"

"We may be few in number" Fili said, "but we're fighters. All of us, to the last Dwarf."

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company." Kili spoke up, "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say..."

"How many then?"

"What?"

Gandalf decided just pipe would be a good thing to occupy his mouth with.

"How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number."

Suddenly Bilbo's dining room grew loud with raised voices, oh dear.

"Uh, please—"

The Hobbit then jumped when Thorin stood and shouted something in Dwarvish, silencing them, before standing and making a great speech that had the Dwarves all cheering.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way in" Balin said when the cheers had quieted down.

"That" Gandalf said, "my dear Master Balin, is not entirely true."

All started at the key that the wizard pulled from out of his robes, it looked familiar to the Hobbit.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked, voice laced with surprise and perhaps a bit of suspicion.

"It was given to me by your father Thráin. For safe keeping, it is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Kili said.

"These runes" Gandalf said pointing on the map, "speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.

"There's another way in." Fili said.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf said, "it was built by Dwarves if you remember and Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if you're careful and clever I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Said Ori

"And a good one, too." Bilbo said, "an expert, I'd imagine….what?" he then asked when he was once again stared at.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert." said Oin.

"Me?" Bilbo was surprised he didn't squeak, "no. No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

That farmer did not count.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"_Thank you" _the Hobbit thought, ignoring his Adventures that was shifting with excitement at the thought of riding off into lands only took in stories.

"Aye," Dwalin said, "the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Aaaannd there was more arguing.

Suddenly Gandalf stood, a voice booming and powerful as he spoke.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet." He then said, voice now calm, "in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives as a distinct advantage."

The wizard then turned to Thorin, "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this Company, and I've chosen Mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself."

And what exactly did he mean by that?

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf then said to Thorin.

Thorin stared at the wizard before sighing, "Very well. We'll do it your way."

_**What!?**_

"No, no." Bilbo said.

"Give him the contract." Thorin said to Balin.

"Wait, just a minute—"

"It's just the usual summary" Balin said as he handed the contract to Thorin, "about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo grunted when the contract was roughly pushed into his chest, then with a sigh he opened the contract, "oh, boy".

Thorin turned away from the Hobbit to the wizard, the Dwarf leaned towards to him "I cannot guarantee his safety." He whispered.

"Understood" Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

Gandalf, looked at the Dwarf with a bit of surprise before nodding, "Agreed."

"Total is cash on delivery, up to, but not exceeding, 1/14th of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations…. Evisceration?..._** Incineration?**_"

"Oh, aye." Bofur said, "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"Huh" Bilbo said, the words coming out as squeak as he suddenly felt light headed.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said.

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light," Bofur continued on, "searing pain then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

And Bilbo did, he thought of the light, pain and pile of ash aaannnnddd…

"Nope." The Hobbit then said before his eyes rolled back and his body dropped to the ground.

_**..Oh dear is right, but don't worry Bilbo is fine, now run along it's getting late, I'll see you in a couple of days…why? Well I places to be, what you thought I spent all my days here haha!**_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hobbit Prince **

**Chapter 3: The First Step.**

_**Welcome back, hm? Where did I go for three days? The same place anyone goes haha! Now sit, I'm sure you're eager to find out what happen to our Hobbit. **_

_**Now then, we last left off at the unexpected party where our dear Bilbo fainted at the thought of facing a dragon, when he came to, he was in his chair in his sitting room a cup of warm tea and Gandalf looking down at him eyes worried. Quickly Bilbo reassured the wizard that he was fine that he needed to sit quietly for a moment, to which Gandalf responded that Bilbo had been "sitting quietly long enough" and when had "doilies and his mother's dishes become so important to him?" to which Bilbo responded.**_

"Since it's all I have left of her"

The Hobbit's voice was soft and a bit tighten with pain, vaguely was he aware of his guests loitering about in his hallway, Gandalf's eyes became clouded with sadness and his body seem to deflate as he sat down in the chair across from Bilbo where silences fell between them.

"Your mother" Gandalf said after a while," was a remarkable woman, strong-willed, kind, gentle, and wise, I dare say wiser then Elves, why I even remember the day we met. I was one my way to visit a very dear friend, I had stopped for a bit of rest when all of a sudden this little lass appeared and snatched my hat and took off like a bolt of lightning!" Gandalf chuckled, eyes distanced as he remembered a warm spring day with clear skies, chirping birds and merry laughter, Bilbo stared at the other in disbelief.

HIS mother stole a wizard's hat!?

"I chased that woman all the way to her home" Gandalf then continued on, "once there she invited me for tea of all things!"

"That…that doesn't sound like her" Bilbo said softly after a moment.

"Yes, well your mother was a different person back then"

"…What happened to her?"

The wizard looked down at the table between them, Bilbo followed his gaze and met the contract.

"Come with us, and you may find out."

_**Let us leave the two for a moment and turned our attention to the Dwarves, who were curious about Bilbo's hobbit-hole, well the younger ones were. The older Dwarves, those who have lived during the alliance of the Hobbits, were content to merely wait for a response from their host, a response that many to be honest felt to be "no".**_

"He will not come" Thorin said, from where he had posted himself on the wall.

"One should not judge so quickly" Balin said standing beside him.

"This judgment comes from experience" Thorin said, "the same experience you share with me"

"Yes, that is true, but I have a feeling that this Hobbit will say yes"

Thorin snorted, before looking over at the rest of the company, most of them were sitting or leaning against the wall, he didn't see Ori or his nephews but knew they were up to mischief (at least his nephew were). His eyes then landed to the sitting room where Gandalf and the Halfling were speaking, and his mind wandered.

When he had agreed to let Gandalf find their burglar, he did not expect a Hobbit of all things, truly if he had known he would have told the wizard no then and there, but now he was here. In the home of a creature who knew more about cooking and gardening then fighting and surviving the Dwarf was sure. After all these Hobbits now were nothing like the Hobbits of Old.

_**What did Thorin mean by Hobbits of Old? Well that is the name the Dwarves calls the generation of Hobbits that had fought beside them and were their dearest friends, remember after the fall of Ysadda, Hobbits became more solitary and suspicious of others more often than not keeping to themselves then helping outsiders. **_

It didn't matter though, Thorin mused, for Bilbo Baggins will say no in the end, and the Company will be without a burglar.

"I know you have lost much hope in Hobbits" Balin said, taking in the Dwarf's look, "but try to find some in this one, I believe this Hobbit is different"

Thorin doubt it….though he had been surprised the Hobbit knew of the history of Smaug and of Ysadda, and now that he thought about it more Mister Baggins seem familiar in a way…perhaps he should give Balin's words consideration.

_**Back in the sitting room, our dear Hobbit was struggling to make the biggest decision of his life? What's that? Will he say yes? My dear child, do you think I would be telling you this story if he said no?**_

"If I go on this adventure" Bilbo finally said looking away from the contract, "I will be different won't I?"

"Yes, though whether for good or bad I cannot say" Gandalf answered, "nor can I say that you will come back alive"

Bilbo looked back at the contract, the Adventure part of him was urging to sign, to see what was behind the rolling hills and past the trees. His Baggins said was telling him no, scolding him for even considering such a non-Hobbit like thing, and his Mother side was oddly enough quiet though there was some hit of suspicion though Bilbo felt that just was natural of him. Though what finally made him decided he suppose was that longing to know.

To know if all those stories told to him were true, just like the Kingdom of Ysadda, to know more about his mother and if she had been truly as different as Gandalf says, and perhaps it also may have something to do with Thorin who thought he looked like nothing more the a grocer.

Bilbo signed the contract.

Gandalf smiled, eyes sparkling with something that Bilbo couldn't identify and made his Mother part of his perk up in attention.

"Wonder! Let us inform the others of your decision" the Wizard then said before standing, he took the contract and made his way into the hall were the Dwarves were.

Bilbo watched him go before just sitting there, a good while he sat before following the Wizard into the hall.

"Here you are" Gandalf said, handing over the contract to Thorin, "Mister Baggins has agreed to be our burglar"

Thorin took the contract, surprised, he opened it and there indeed it was Bilbo Baggins name, he looked at the Hobbit standing by Wizard, the Hobbit stared back, eyes daring the Dwarf to say something.

"We leave at sunrise" the King said.

The other Dwarves cheered, and Thorin ignored Balin's amused and slightly smug look.

_**After the excitement had gone down, Bilbo was tasked with finding places for his guests to sleep, not hard mind you, for remember Bag End is a big Hobbit-hole, with plenty of place and rooms, and when the last Dwarf was settled, our Hobbit made it to his room. **_

"_I suppose I better start packing"_ Bilbo thought as he entered, and did just that.

He didn't pack much, the books he read about traveling all advised that he pack light and only the necessities, handkerchiefs included. As he was packing Bilbo thought about weapons, he was well aware of the dangers he was to face on this journey, and knew he had to protect himself. What bothered him was should he bring his hammer?

His hammer was large and heavy, and no doubt would slow down the ponies they were to be riding on (Both Fili and Kili found his horrified face amusing when they told him), and he didn't need Thorin to dislike him more then he already seem to do (even if Bilbo had surprised him by saying yes), so he couldn't bring it but he couldn't rely on his knife alone.

"_I know!" _the Hobbit then thought, sure it was a little….unusual, but like before Bilbo Baggins was an unusual Hobbit.

Quietly as not to disturb his guests, Bilbo made his way down to his kitchen to get the other weapon, he was making his way back when he heard humming come from the Den, curious he went over and peeked inside. It was the Dwarves, weren't they supposed to be sleeping?

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away 'ere break of day to find the long forgotten gold"

Oh, they were singing, and what a haunting melody, such sadness coming from Thorin.

Bilbo soon found himself sliding to the floor and listening, feeling that the Dwarves were singing not about gold but something long missed and forgotten.

_**I must leave it there for now, and before you go, give this to your parents, I'm sure they'll enjoy. Now off you go!**_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hobbit Prince **

**Chapter 4: Running towards Adventure...literally. **

_**Good morning! You're here very early…no lessons today you say, hmmm, are you sure you're just skipping?...Haha! Calm down, I was merely teasing. Now have seat and help yourself to some toast and jam and I'll resume are story, now where was I again? Oh yes! After listening to the Dwarves singing Bilbo grabbed hold of his second weapon, made his way upstairs, and went to sleep; only to awake an hour before sunrise the next day.**_

Bilbo dressed and with Hobbit feet made his way downstairs and out the house, once outside he made his way rather quickly to Bagshot Row.

"Mr. Bilbo?" Hamfast Gamgee yawned when he answered the knock on the door.

"Good morning Hamfast, I'm sorry to disturb you so early" Bilbo said.

"No harm done I assure you, now what can I be helping you with this early in the morning?"

Bilbo smiled at this, Hamfast was truly at kind Hobbit, for most would have scolded him for knocking on their door so early.

"Well, I have a bit of a request, I'm going away for a while you see, and I'm not sure when I'll be back"

Hamfast blinked, sleep still clouding his mind before his lips turned into a worried and slightly puzzled frown, "Does you going away have anything to do with your guests that stayed the night"

Bilbo wasn't sure why he was surprised that his gardener knew of his guests, and now that he thought about it, he was sure the entire Shire probably knew he had housed Dwarves for a night.

"Yes" Bilbo finally said.

Hamfast's face suddenly darkens a bit, "Are in some kind of trouble then Mister Bilbo? Shall I get my rake?"

"Oh dear no!" Bilbo quickly reassured, though he secretly thought it be amusing to see the Dwarves try and fight of his apparently protective gardener, "there's no need for that, I was just hoping you could mind the hose while I was gone"

"….Are you sure you're not in any trouble?"

"Positive"

Hamfast didn't look like he was convince, but nodded none the less, "Alright, that'll be no trouble at all"

"Really? Thank you very much!"

"I'll even make sure Lobelia Sackville-Baggins doesn't steal the silverware"

Hamfast was truly a gift sent from the Heavens.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Bilbo made his way back to Bag End.

"So you hadn't ran away after all"

Bilbo let out an embarrassing squeak, before whirling around, hand going instinctively to the back of his trousers where his knife was concealed, his face going red at the sight of Thorin, the Dwarf standing with arms folded over his chest, a brow raised.

"G-Good morning" Bilbo stuttered out.

"Good morning "Thorin said politely, he paused for a moment then spoke again, "where did you wonder off to, if I may ask".

"Oh, I went to speak with Mister Gamgee about minding the house while I was gone"

"..I see"

Bilbo wondered about the tone in the other's voice, though he did not wonder long when he suddenly remember what the Dwarf said earlier.

"You thought I had run away?" Bilbo then asked with surprise.

"It is to be expected" Thorin said, tone as though discussing weather.

Bilbo face was once again red, only this time in anger, the nerve of this Dwarf! To assume that he, Bilbo Baggins would run away after signing a contract.

"Let me explain something to you Thorin Oakenshield" Bilbo suddenly found himself saying, "I am a Baggins, and while that may not mean much to you, to me that means I never go back on my word, and for you to think otherwise is a great insult. I signed that contract; I said I was going, I am going. So don't dare think anything else of me in that regard again!"

With a great huff Bilbo stomped off to his room leaving behind a surprised Thorin.

_**Haha, yes Bilbo indeed set him straight! Our dear Thorin is going to be remained that Hobbits are creatures not to be dealt lightly with. **_

By the time Bilbo entered his room, he had not only calmed down, but was also fearful and horrified at his behavior, how could he do such a thing to one of his guests (unexpected and unwanted as they had been), especially towards Thorin who made it quite clear that he was not found of the Hobbit.

"_Oh dear" _Bilbo thought leaning against his door, _"I best apologize later"_

Resolved to do soon as soon as possible, Bilbo kicked off the door and went over to his pack to make sure everything was in there, once sure Bilbo went over to his dresser to get one last thing. On the dresser was a simple wooden jewelry box, once opened the Hobbit took out a sliver chain. On it was a single bead.

The bead was wooden (from the trunk of an oakwood) with golden rims on both top and bottom, carve into the back was what looked like a large wolf, on the front was a single star-shaped amber brown colored stone called Tiger-Eye. Her lucky charm was what his mother called the bead, given to her by a dearly loved and missed friend.

Bilbo slipped the chain over his head and tucked the bead beneath his shirt, smiling at the warmth vibrating on his chest.

_**Who was the bead from? Why you already know my friend, no let me get on with the story. Now as Thorin said the Company was up and ready to depart as soon as sunrise came (giving curious brows at the sight of a black iron skillet tied to the Hobbit's person), though they had to wait a moment for poor Bilbo, for he never had ridden a pony (I also believe he was allergic to them as well). You see Hobbits have very durable feet and preferred walking then riding, but with the help of Fili and Kili, our dear Hobbit was able to mount his pony, Myrtle I believe her name was. **_

"Are you finally ready Mister Baggins?" Thorin asked voice full of annoyances and slight mocking.

Bilbo got the feeling the Dwarf was still a bit upset about earlier rather than him taking so long to get on his pony, perhaps he should apologize again.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

To the Dwarves surprise, the Hobbit suddenly froze even Gandalf looked weary; slowly the Hobbit looked over his shoulder and gulped.

Stomping towards them clothed in a dress, hair up in a bun, eyes blazing, was one Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, a yellow umbrella in hand.

"What is that?" Dwalin asked.

"That Master Dwalin is Lobelia Sackville-Baggins" Gandalf said, looking wearier as the Hobbit came closer.

"What's a Lobelia?"

"A thing of horrors" Bilbo said, "run!"

With a kick, Myrtle took off, Gandalf right behind him, the Dwarves watched amazed and confused, blinking they looked back at the Hobbit was getting closer.

"Bilbo Baggins you get back here and fix my garden this instant!"

"…Oops" said Kili sheepishly, looking at his equally sheepish bother.

"You two forgot to tie up the ponies again didn't you" Thorin sighed.

All he got were grins.

"Bilbo!"

The Dwarves suddenly thought it was best to follow the Wizard and Hobbit.

…_**.Trust me, Lobelia is a Hobbit that not even an Orc would want to face haha! Now then, after escaping the jaws of Lobelia the rest of the ride was spent in clears skies and pleasant company. The Dwarves, Bilbo quickly found out were as loud while travel as they were at dinner. He also found himself making friends with Kili, Fili and Bofur, he was even surprised that when it came time for second breakfast Bombur pulled his pony up next Bilbo's and gave him a sandwich.**_

"Hobbits still eat seven meals a day don't they?" Bombur asked when Bilbo started at him in surprised.

"Er yes" Bilbo said.

Bombur nodded.

"How did you know Hobbits eat seven meals?" Bilbo asked after his surprise had worn off.

"Many of my friends were Hobbits, never had a met folks who loved eating more than Dwarves" Bombur chuckled.

"There are Hobbits in Erebor?"

"Not anymore"

The twinkle that had been in the round Dwarf's eyes when he first talked about suddenly died.

"What—what happened?"

Bombur merely gave the Hobbit a sad smile before pulling his pony up next to his brother.

When they finally stopped they were almost nearly at the border that separated Bree and the rest of the world, Bilbo, after struggling to get off his pony, helped set up camp all the while feeling the burn of eyes on him. When he was finally able to sit down, it was only for a minute before a bowl of soup suddenly appeared in his vision; the Hobbit looked at the one holding the soup.

It was Bifur.

Both Hobbit and Dwarf stared at each other, until Bifur said something in what Bilbo could only describe as a growl (Khuzdul, Gandalf had informed him), while looking expectantly at the cooling food.

"Oh! Thank you" Bilbo then said taking it.

Once the bowl was out of his hands, Bifur stared at the Hobbit unmoving, only slightly bewildered at the behavior (for it was explained to him by Bofur, Bifur's cousin and Bombur's brother that Bifur would act odd from time to time), and mostly uncomfortable Bilbo waited to see if the Dwarf needed anything else. When he got nothing more than arms impatiently folding in front of chest, Bilbo nervously sipped his soup.

At the sight of the Hobbit eating Bifur gave an approval grunt before gently (for a Dwarf anyway) patting the Hobbit's head and went off to get his own food.

Bilbo watched him go, having the impression that he had just been adopted like some kind of pet.

…_**Yes, Bifur is an odd one, but his family wouldn't have any other way and so would Bilbo after a while I assure you, now then off with you, it's getting late. See you tomorrow my friend. **_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hobbit Prince **

**Chapter 5: A Lesson In Cooking**

_**Hello! Hello! It's been a long time hasn't it? And I see you've brought friends, Hm? Do I mind? Of course not! The more the merrier! Now let's begin, I'm assuming you've told you've friends the story so far? You have? Wonderful! Now, let's see we last left our dear Bilbo joining the Dwarves on their Adventure didn't we?**_

Bilbo didn't think he could smell anything worse than sweaty Dwarf, until it rained and Bilbo decided then and there wet Dwarf was far worst.

Mahal! The smell alone could kill an entire army, in fact Bilbo was sure he saw a few plants shiver when Dori had rode pass them.

The ponies didn't seem to mind, though they didn't exactly smell like daises themselves. With an inward sigh Bilbo decided it was best if he stirred his thoughts away from the scent of Dwarves. Instead he thought about the Dwarves themselves, two weeks into their journey and Bilbo had learned much about his traveling companions.

The Hobbit learned that all the Dwarves minus the youngers, Ori, Kili, and Fili had been friends with Hobbits, good friends from the way the Dwarves talked about them, Bilbo also quickly learned that asking what happen to said Hobbits usually resulted in sad looks…or in Thorin's case a glare. Which lead to another fact, a fact that shocked him a bit.

Fili and Kili were Thorin's nephews (there mother Dis was Thorin's sister and was currently watching over Erebor while Thorin was on his journey), something Bilbo found hard it a bit hard to believe the two carefree lads were related to a…Thorin.

Both Princes had laughed themselves silly when Bilbo had accidently said that thought out loud, and judging from the way Balin's eyes had sparkled he heard it too.

Then there was Bifur, Bifur as Bofur happily explained, had decided to take Bilbo under his wing and in doing so the Hobbit had gain Bombur and Bofur (though Bofur didn't need much convincing) as well, apparently the toymaker had a bit of a soft spot for Hobbits. It seems the Hobbit the three had befriended had been kind to Bifur despite his disadvantage, and Bilbo remained Bifur of her.

Bilbo for his part didn't mind, much to Bombur and Bofur's relief, he was patient when Bifur got in one of his moods and became overly protective, Bilbo even allowed himself to be manhandle at times. Unknown to the Hobbit, in doing this, Bilbo had gotten the other Dwarves to warm up to him a bit more.

Bilbo was also learning that if Nori was close by, chances were he' d find some of his belonging missing, that fact that they were returned the next day stopped Bilbo's scolding of the Dwarf. That, and Nori finding a snake (nonpoisonous) in his cot some days later after Bilbo found once again one of his belongings gone had something to do with it.

It wasn't him, he swears!

Another thing Bilbo found out and rather dreaded, was that Dwarves were not shy when it came to their bodies (not to mention snored like the thunder themselves). The Hobbit saw more pale arse and dangly bits the he ever wanted to see, granted some of those arses and dangly bits were ni—.

"_Okay, enough of that" _Bilbo quickly thought, face turning red, turning redder when certain king flashed through his mind, lucky everyone was distracted by the rain to notice.

"Mister Gandalf" Dori said, "can't you do something about this?"

"It is raining Master Dori," Gandalf said, "and the rain will continue to rain until it's done, it you wish to change the weather you should find another wizard"

"Are there any? Other wizards I mean" Bilbo asked, both curious and desperate for a change in thought.

"There are five of us" Gandalf answered, "the greatest and leader of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two blue wizard…who's name I can seem to remember Haha! Then there is Radagast the Brown"

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked.

There were several snorts behind him, and Bilbo hoped no one was getting a cold.

_**Yes, Bilbo can be rather blunt can't he, now while Bilbo was slowly getting use to the Company, and the Company him, their leader Thorin was rather lost in thought.**_

Thorin was reluctant to admit that the Hobbit was doing very well, he had yet to complain about a single thing, not even when Nori started swapping the Hobbit's thing in good fun, though Thorin knew the snake the Thief had found his cot was their Burglar's doing. The King had been around his nephews long enough to know the gleam in the Halfling's eyes was anything was innocent.

The sight of Nori yelping and jumping about had been amusing though.

The King also felt a bit guilty for assuming the Hobbit had ran away the day of their departure, and he knew he would have to apologize eventually to the Halfling.

When the rain had finally stopped everyone was in a good mood, even Thorin himself. Everyone's mood got even better when they finally stopped for the day, though it didn't last long.

Thorin glared at the Wizard who dared to even suggest he asked the elves for help, after everything they did to his people, and he said as much.

"I did not give you that map and key, to hold onto the past" Gandalf said in a small burst of temper.

"I did not know they were yours to keep" Thorin nearly growled, before watching the Wizard stomp off in a huff of anger, "come on Bombur, we're hungry" he then ordered.

_**Yes, Thorin is a stubborn one, though by the time dinner was ready the King had calmed down which seem to give Bilbo the courage to go up to him, something he hadn't done since the beginning of the journey. **_

"Uh, here" Bilbo said, nervously holding out a bowl of stew.

Thorin looked at it then at the Hobbit before taking it, and then to the Dwarf's surprise the Bilbo sat down next to him, his own bowl of stew in hand. Thorin stared at the other who was obviously not looking at by focusing on his own food, a bit curious the Dwarf opened his mouth to ask what the Halfling wanted.

"I'm sorry"

….Wait, what?

Bilbo 's spoon stopped midway to his mouth, then the Hobbit turned to him, eyes big and questioning.

"I beg your pardon?" the Hobbit said.

"I—" To his embarrassment, Thorin stumbled for a moment over his words, that was _**not **_what he wanted to say (yes, he was said he was going to apologize for his behavior but not now! He wasn't ready!), but he had said it none the less.

Stopping, and clearing his throat Thorin stared again, "I'm sorry" he said, "for what I said that day in your home, it was rude of me"

Bilbo blinked at him, surprise written all over his face, before slowly he gave a small smile, "It's okay" he said, "I understand, I mean my presence doesn't exactly inspire confidence and such"

Thorin took in said appearance, tall for a Hobbit with a round face framed by curly golden blonde hair, and large blue eyes, they felt familiar in way to the Dwarf; and in the blazing fire's light they seem to sparkle like sapphire. The king blinked scowled at the last thought, "_Where in all of Middle-Earth did that thought come from!?"_

Luckily for the Dwarf Bifur suddenly appeared before the two, the toymaker gave the Hobbit a look to which had Bilbo sighing.

"Yes, yes, I'm eating" Bilbo said, voice fond.

Bifur watched the Hobbit eat, before turning to the King, glaring as though it was his fault the Hobbit had stopped eating. After a while Bifur dragged Bilbo away from the other Dwarf and over to his cousins leaving Thorin alone with the rest of his meal.

A couple of minutes later, Thorin watched as Bilbo was sent off with bowls of stew for his nephews, eyes linger long after the Hobbits had disappeared.

"Something troubling you Thorin?"

"What?"

Dwalin gave an amused chuckle as he sat down next to the other, "It's the Hobbit isn't it?" he then said, grinning when the King looked away with a scowl, "don't blame ya" the Warrior continued on, eyes dancing with mischief, "out of all the Hobbits I've never met one with an arse like that"

Dwalin laughed when Thorin turned back to him with a growl, eyes gleaming with protectiveness and possession.

"I hope you're beard falls off" Thorin then grumbled when he realized he was being teased.

Dwalin laughed harder, and just when Thorin was contemplating how bad Balin would take it if he became a single child, Fili burst through the camp panting something about Trolls, Ponies, and Bilbo. Thorin was running the moment the Hobbit's name left his nephew's mouth.

_**Now, here is where the real fun begins! When Bilbo arrived at the spot where the Fili and Kili were looking after the ponies, the Mother part of him reared up in attention at the looks the two had on their faces, when asked what the problem was Bilbo made a horrifying discovery. **_

_**Trolls. **_

_**Trolls are rather slow in movement and not very bright, seem easy enough to free the captured horse yes? Wellll… **_

Bilbo paid little attention to the Trolls that were arguing over their dinner (awful smelling thing it was) as he quietly crawled his way towards the Troll with the knife (his own knife was much too small for the ropes), shushing the ponies when they started to make too much noise. When he came upon his prize, he thought over how he was to get it off the creature (and he really didn't need to see the Troll scratching his arse) when suddenly he was grabbed and sneezed on.

He was going to kill Fili and Kili, painfully and slowly. The Baggins in him didn't complain.

The next thing Bilbo knew he was running for his life, and then he was upside down in the air.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" asked the one holding him.

"No" Bilbo answered, while inwardly debating if his lung were powerful enough for his screaming to be heard back at camp, then dismissed it. No point in all of them being caught and eaten.

"He lying" said the second Troll.

"No, I'm not!" Bilbo said, it was the truth! After all they asked if there were any Hobbits around, not Dwarves.

"Hold his toes over the fire"

What!?

"Make him squeal"

And there was squealing, just not from Bilbo.

"Drop him!" Kili ordered, sword in hand.

Bilbo took back what he said about killing the brothers.

"You what?" said the first Troll.

"I said drop him"

Now Bilbo was flying through the air, as soon as he landed on Kili, the Company came charging through.

_**You would think with Trolls being slow and not very bright, the battle would be easily won, unfortunately it was not to be had, for Bilbo during all the fighting was able to free the ponies but got captured in the process, forcing the Dwarves to surrender and all getting thrown into sacks**_

As he laid on the ground tie up in a sack, listening to the half of the Company being rotated over the fire protest, while the Troll argued over how to cook them, Bilbo decided if he survived this, he was never listening to any wizards ever again. The Baggins part of him whole-heartedly agreed.

"Dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone"

Stone? Suddenly his mother's voice floated in his mind _"Anything can be used as a weapon for both attacking and defending my little Bilbo" his mother said, eyes sparkling with rare fire, "even words"_

"Wait!" Bilbo then found himself calling out, he struggled for a moment to stand up, before he was hopping towards the Trolls, an idea in his mind "you are making a terrible mistake!"

Ignoring his companion's protest the Hobbit continued on "I meant with the seasoning" he said, and gave an inward sigh of relief when the third Troll asked him about it.

"Well, have you smelt them?"

"Oye, we don't smell that bad!" came a protest form the fire. Bilbo ignored it.

"You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up" the Hobbit then said, gaining cries of outrage from the Dwarves.

Truly, they couldn't be that dense, could they?

"What do you know about cooking Dwarves?" said the second Troll that was rotating the spit.

Okay he had a point.

"Shut and let the flurgaburburhobbit talk"

"Uh, the secret to cooking Dwarf is-" Bilbo paused for a moment, trying to think of something, anything to buy them time, and for some odd reason he remembered the night the Dwarves invaded his home, destroying it and eating all his food. Along with the memory came the angry he had thought had gone away, the Hobbit suppose that it was the anger that made him say what he said next.

"You have to skin them first!"

Okay, so he probably deserved the curses thrown at him for that, turning his attention away from the Trolls and Dwarves Bilbo to see how long until sunrise, when he caught a glimpse of grey.

"_Gandalf?"_

Suddenly poor Bombur was grabbed and about to be eaten.

"Not that one!" Bilbo quickly said, "he's infected, he had worms in his…tubes"

The second Troll gave a loud noise of disgust and threw the Dwarf back into the pile, quickly Bilbo continued on, "in fact they're all infested with parasites! I wouldn't risk, really I wouldn't"

"Parasites? Did he say "parasites"?"

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!"

"_Dwarves" _Bilbo thought, "_are idiots" _

_**Haha! Yes, our friends are in quite a mess aren't they but don't worry everything will turn out fine. Now I believe it's time for you lot to go home, you're parents are surely expecting you. Off you go I'll see you again all soon.**_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks goes to my new beta over at AO3 farawisa. Also to Mr./Ms. Annoyed, the "bolded dumbass A/N's" is the story, it's the Storyteller speaking, think story within the story. I would also like to point out that any A/N I make are placed before the actually story starts and are marked A/N. **

**Also I would like to say is that I love my reviews, loving reading and responsing to them even if I don't response to all of them, I enjoy constructive criticism and suggestions, especially if it helps improve the story. What I DO mind is when you're rude about it, you're comment was unnecessary and quite frankly gave me the impression that you weren't really paying attention to the story at all. **

**Next time just be polite about it, and consider this a warning, for if it happens again. Don't expect an answer and your comment will be deleted.**

**I also want to apologize to my wonderful readers who are in fact reading this, usually I don't care if I get a review like this, usually I just ignore or delete but this comment got to me.**

**So enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**The Hobbit Prince **

**Chapter 6: Running, running annnndddd more running, plus a kiss!**

_**Good evening! And I see by your faces that you're all eager to see if Bilbo and the Company survived the Trolls, yes? Well I'm happy to tell you they did! Gandalf suddenly appeared and with a mighty tap of his staff onto a large rock released the sun's rays and turned the Trolls into stone.**_

After dressing and subjecting himself to a scolding by Bifur (at least it felt like one), Bilbo was surprised when Gandalf and Thorin found a cavern full of treasures. At least that's what he assumed was inside the cave.

The moment the smell had hit his nose, Bilbo decided he rather deal with smelly Dwarf than whatever foul odour that was being emitted from the cave. Besides he had two Royals to deal with.

"Fili, Kíli," Bilbo called to them.

The two came over. The moment they were in reach, he grabbed one end of Fili's mustache in one hand, a fistful of Kili's hair in the other, and pulled hard.

"Owowowowow!"

"What was that for!?"

"That," Bilbo said not letting go, "is for losing the ponies."

Honestly how do you not notice a _**Troll**_?!

"And this," the Hobbit then said, pulling again, "is for getting me covered in Troll snot!"

"We're sorry!" Fili whined.

"Really, really sorry!" Kili whimpered.

Both boys yelped when Bilbo pulled harder; around them the other Dwarves snickered.

"That didn't sound sincere at all"

By now both Princes looked like they were about to cry, so after getting one last apology Bilbo let them go, watching amused when the two scurried away from him and hid behind Ori of all people.

_**What? You really thought Bilbo had forgiven the two? Of course not! Hobbits may not hold grudges like others, but they want an apology like any other. Now then, let's see what Thorin, Gandalf, and the others are up to in the cave.**_

Thorin glanced at the treasures that were no doubt stolen, ignoring the horrid smell; the Dwarf paused at the sight of a dozen or more swords. Picking up one in particular he took in the details of the dusty sheath.

"This is not Dwarven made," he said gaining Gandalf's attention.

The wizard came over. He took hold of one of the other swords and looked at it himself. "Nor by any man," he said before taking a closer look, "this Elven made."

Thorin, who was about to pull it out paused, and, with a look of disgust, he moved to put it back.

"You couldn't wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf said, a hint of power in his voice.

Unsheathing the blade, Thorin would never admit that the wizard was right.

When he and the others emerged from the cave, the King paused when he caught sight of his nephews cowering behind Ori the others snickering while the Hobbit looked a bit smudged. The next thing anyone knew a wizard came riding out the bushes, screaming about murder.

"It's Radagast," Gandalf said with pleasant surprise putting away his sword, "Radagast the Brown."

"_Wizards," _Thorin thought as he watched with a tilted head as Gandalf pulled a stick insect from the other's mouth, _"are an odd bunch."_

Some moments later the two wizards were standing away, talking in hushed voices, while Thorin, the Company and Hobbit lodged about.

"What do ya think they're talking about?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

Thorin shrugged before moving his eyes to the Hobbit who was talking with Bofur and Gloin, the red-haired Dwarf showing the Hobbit a golden locket, around his waist was a sword that to be honest was probably more of a letter opener then a weapon.

"_At least the Hobbit will have something to defend himself with," _the King found himself thinking.

"Ya know, if ya stare at him long enough he'll burst into flames."

Thorin's eyes twitched and he turned to glare at his grinning friend.

"I just thought you'd like to know, be a shame to lose our adorable burglar that way."

Thorin decided then and there Dwalin needed to die; he'd just give Balin a new brother.

Suddenly, there was howling in the distance, familiar howling.

"Were those wolves?" the Hobbit asked, "are there wolves in this area?"

"Wolves no," Bofur answered grabbing hold of his weapon tightly.

There was a shout before a Warg appeared. It was quickly taken down as was the second one.

"Warg scouts," Thorin growled as he retrieved his sword from the now dead creature, "there must be an Orc pack nearby."

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo said, voice laced with disbelief and a bit of fear.

No one saw the third Warg until it was too late and the large beast was leaping out from behind thick bushes towards the Hobbit.

"Bilbo!"

What happened next neither Thorin nor any of the other Dwarves will forget.

As the Warg got closer, the Hobbit reached, not for the sword but for the black frying pan, and swung. There was an animal like yelp before the Warg stumbled and fell at the Hobbit's feet.

All eyes stared at the two, silence all around.

"What?" Bilbo asked, then eeping when the Warg started to move, quickly the Hobbit brought the skillet down, smacking hard on the beast's head and stilling it once more.

That seemed to snap everyone into movement, Bifur and Nori killing the Warg so it wouldn't move again while Gandalf demanded from Thorin who else he told besides his kin of his journey.

"No one I swear," Thorin said before asking, "what in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted," Gandalf answered face grave.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said, just as there was another howl.

"We can't, the ponies have run off," Ori said.

Bilbo inwardly groaned, great.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said.

"They are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you," Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try!"

Then they were running.

_**And what a run it was, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin and the Company ducking and sprinting towards rocks. Hearts pounding in their chests knowing at any moment they could be caught, and our dear friend Bilbo loved it. No the getting caught part, heavens no! But the feel of adrenaline pumping through him, of the wind pushing through his hair, and the howling rattling him all the way down to his feet. **_

_**The feel of Adventure!**_

Thorin cursed when they came to a dead end. They were quickly surrounded and Gandalf had disappeared.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abandoned us!"

"There's more coming!"

With another growl Thorin ordered his youngest nephew to start shooting while telling everyone else to hold their ground, in the corner of his eyes he took note that the Hobbit has his sword drawn, Bombur Bifur and Bofur close by his side.

"Over here you fools!"

All turned just in time to see the wizard disappeared behind a set of rocks.

"Quickly all of you!"

One by one they all slid down into the cavern below.

"Kili, run!" Thorin called to his nephew.

Letting one last arrow fly – it hitting the target perfectly – the young Dwarf ran and slid down after his brother with Thorin right behind him.

The moment his feet touched the ground there was the sound of a horn, hooves beating the ground and the sounds of screeching. Then, to the surprise of everyone, an Orc came rolling down, dead with an arrow in its chest.

"Elves," Thorin said when he took out the arrow, the King then glared at the wizard who merely looked back.

"I can't see where the path goes," said Dwalin interrupting what no doubt would have been another argument, "do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course," Bofur said.

With one last look, Thorin followed the others.

"I think that would be wise," said Gandalf softly.

Bilbo gave him the wizard a knowing look, _"What is he planning?" _the Hobbit thought before following the others. The Hobbit had learned over the course of their time together that Gandalf always had a trick or two up his sleeves.

Down the twisted path they went, pausing only once because Bombur got stuck and it took a lot of shoving to get him to move forward, then finally they emerged from the path and their eyes were set upon a marvelous sight.

A sight that Bilbo had only ever dreamed about after listening to his mother's stories.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said softly, eyes wide with wonderment.

_**What is Rivendell you ask? It is the last Homely House East of the sea, a place of rest for weary travelers, and the owner of this house was the Elf Lord Elrond.**_

_**Thorin as you may have guessed, was not happy about being tricked into coming there.**_

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" the King growled at the wizard, "to seek refuge with our enemies."

"You have no enemies here, and the only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf snapped

"You think the Elves will give us their blessing?" Thorin said, wisely not saying anything about the comment, "They will try and stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf then said, voice no longer laced with anger, "but we have questions that need to be answered."

Thorin sighed, and didn't argue for the wizard was right…as usually.

"If we are to be successful, we need to handle this with tact, and respect and a no small degree of charm."

"_Guess that leaves out the whole Company," _Bilbo thought, having learned about the Dwarves' strong dislike (and he uses that term lightly) towards the Elves.

"Which is why you'll leave the talking to me," Gandalf said.

"_Thank Mahal." _

_**I wish I could go into details about how truly magnificent Rivendell was, but we do not have the time. When the Company entered Rivendell they were greeted by a dark-haired Elf.**_

"Mithrandir," said the Elf as he descended from the steps.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf greeted.

The Elf smiled before saying something in Sindrain.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said in the Common Tongue.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir replied.

"Not here?"

Suddenly a horn was blown, and before he knew it Bilbo was surrounded by not only Dwarves but armored Elves as well.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond."

Greetings were exchanged between the two before Gandalf sheepishly explained that they were the reason why Orcs were so close to the borders, introducing Thorin in doing so.

Bilbo wondered if Dwarves being rude was just something they were born with or if Thorin was just an exception. Bilbo was also so happy that Elves being patient was true, for if it had been any other race, Bilbo had no doubt someone's head would be rolling on the ground.

Elrond then said something in Sindarin

"What is he saying?" Gloin then growled, "is he offering us insult!?"

The other Dwarfs growled weapons up and ready.

"No Master Glóin," Gandalf said, voice exasperated, "he's offering you food."

Bilbo was not surprised when it was food that made the Dwarves go from growling furious beasts to happy puppies in under a second.

Apparently, Bilbo thought, a way to a Dwarf's trust was through his stomach.

Lord Elrond then turned to lead them to what was no doubt the dining hall when he caught the sight of something he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

A Hobbit.

Bilbo's eyes widened when the Elf Lord came closer to him, eyes getting even bigger when the Elf kneeled before him, squirming when he was stared at by dark eyes. Something flickered in them that Bilbo could not name before the Lord spoke.

"It's been a long time," Elrond then said with a soft smile, "since I've had a Hobbit grace my halls."

Then to the surprise of everyone, including Bilbo himself, the other took hold of his hand and pressed his lips upon the back of it. The Hobbit gave a surprised squeak, going red right up to the tips of his ears, before he found himself once again surrounded by Dwarves. This time there was cursing involved, and him being held tightly.

"Kindly keep your hands off our Hobbit," Thorin growled.

Elrond from where he had been pushed back nodded, before asking them to follow him to the dining hall. The Dwarves didn't move, all glaring at Elrond's retreating back.

"Uh, could you lot let me go please?" Bilbo asked face still a bit red, "I'm starting to lose the feeling in my left arm."

_**Well it looks like it's time for us to part, I'd hurry home quickly. No doubt your parents are getting worried the darker it gets. See you tomorrow. **_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
